


The weather is warm...

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (en) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Izzy too, Polyamory, musician maia, simon is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: ...The sky is blue. Maia has two friends that are also her partners.Day 8 of theChristmas Challenge 2018





	The weather is warm...

**Author's Note:**

> The theme is the picture at the beginning!  
> OS also posted on [here](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

  
Source of the picture: [https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/166633254947162313/](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/166633254947162313/#=_=)  


        Maia took a guitar out of its bag. She sat more comfortably and strummed the strings slowly.  
“The weather is warm…” she hummed.   
        Clary was flat on her stomach and had put her face on her folded arms. She closed her eyes and let herself carried only by Maia’s voice.   
“The sky is…”  
        Maia stopped during a few moments and looked at the neck of the guitar with a confused air.   
“I made a mistake again,” she sighed.   
“Continue, kitten, it was nice.”   
        Maia blushed lightly and restarted. Clary and her were spending the afternoon in a park Clary used to visit often when she was young. A stream was passing through and the sun was shining high in the sky.   
“The sky is blue, I have two friends who are also my partners…”  
        Maia continued to strum some chords and Clary was swinging slowly her head in rhythm. Suddenly, the redheaded girl didn’t hear something anymore and opened her eyes to see Maia very focused to play another chord. Maia felt her look, raised her eyes and then they burst into laughter. It wasn’t the first time that Maia played this song to her and she was always stuck at the same part. In the end, it became a joke between them.   
“You have to ask Simon for help,” said Clary with a knowing look.   
        Maia stuck her tongue out at her.   
“It’s already what I’m doing. By the way, we’re seeing each other tonight.”   
        Clary sat and brought her knees against her chest.   
“I am happy that you have Simon in your life, Maia-kitten.”   
“Me too… And I’m happy to have you too.”   
        Clary’s cheeks took a pink colour. She kneeled, leaned towards Maia and whispered:   
“I want to kiss you.”   
        Maia put down her guitar, placed her hands on Clary’s cheeks and linked their lips. They fell in the grass, what made them giggle. They stayed embraced during a long time, simply enjoying the presence of the other. Maia was passing her hand in Clary’s hair, who was sighing with pleasure.   
“I would like to stay here forever,” whispered Clary.   
“Sorry, kitten, I have two datemates, you have to share.”   
        Clary stuck her tongue out at her and pretended to be offended.   
“You broke my romantic surge.”   
        Maia shrugged, looking absolutely not sorry, but ended up laughing.   
“By the way,” Maia added, “Izzy and you, it’s progressing?”   
        The other girl suddenly turned red and mumbled incomprehensible words into her nonexistent beard.   
“I see how you look at her, and how she looks at you too.”   
        Clary hadn’t moved but seemed way more interested all of a sudden.   
“Call her tonight, you can go to the Hunter’s Moon!”   
“But I don’t know if she’s poly…” Clary answered immediately.   
“See, you already thought at it!”   
        Clary stuck her tongue out again. “You have to ask her. So invite her tonight!”   
        Maia looked at Clary straight into her eyes.   
“Objectively,” Maia went on, “She has nothing to lose. You’re magnificent, smart, funny, talented…”  
“I love you, Maia.”   
“Me too, Clary.”   
        They moved forward each other at the same time, laughed slightly and kissed softly. 

**Song sung by Maia at the beginning:**  
[Le temps est bon (The weather is warm) by Isabelle Pierre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t5xR80_hoQ)


End file.
